


I Can Dream, Can't I?

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Desire, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-War, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes...dreams really do come true.Peggy and Angie find exactly what they've been looking for and needing in one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the 'Handmaiden' soundtrack.


End file.
